The present invention generally relates to neuromorphic computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to three-terminal neuromorphic devices for vertical sensing.
Scaling in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) has led to growing interest in alternative computing devices, for example, neuromorphic computing devices. Neuromorphic computing uses very-large-scale integration (VLSI) systems, including electronic analog circuits, to mimic neuro-biological architectures present in the nervous system. On the hardware level, memristors, threshold switches, and transistors, for example, can be used to implement neuromorphic computing devices.